


Trading Heartbeats

by Levi8



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Earth-2 social norms, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Cisco Ramon, POV Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Temporary Character Death, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 2, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 3, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 4, accidentally derailing season 4 before it starts with the power of feelings, but it's a nightmare so not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi8/pseuds/Levi8
Summary: "It's not like we're holding hands," Harry deflected, rolling eyes for added effect before looking back at her, unamused."No, you're checking each others pulse." Snow squinted her eyes at him over her coffee cup, probably hiding a smile, "Some people get off on that."Harry choked on his coffee, spluttering, "That is not remotely—It's just—That—No."
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Trading Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I set out to write, but it's what I got. Sometimes things just need to be written. 
> 
> I landed on lots of feelings and h/c and a desire to normalize trading heartbeats. 
> 
> This spans mid season 2 to the end of season 3 and is mildly canon divergent, but not by much.
> 
> Also Harry does drop a few thought based F bombs.
> 
> Enjoy.

Barry and Caitlin screamed Harry's name while Jesse cried out for her father.

Cisco choked on his scream. He choked and he remembered.

He remembered what it was like to see something solid, but not solid, go through his chest. He remembered the agony of a collapsed lung as his heart was forcefully compressed, detached, stopped.

Cisco remembered how quick that death was.

Harry was already gone.

As Thawne let go of Harry, Cisco dropped to his knees, somewhat blindsided by the distress hitting his system hard enough that rather than fight or flight, Cisco froze.

Thawne disappeared, but it felt like the man had stopped Cisco's heart rather than Harry's.

It felt like he was dying all over again.

Every thing was fuzzy, his heartbeat in his ears and his eyes full of salt water. Then a voice that could have been Thawne but didn't quite sound right echoed in his mind.

"You could have stopped this. Don't be afraid of what was given to you. Make me proud."

And then he had a hand in his chest.

Again.

Funny how it didn't feel any different from the ache of watching Thawne do the same to Harry.

Darkness overtook him.

* * *

Cisco woke up sweating, his heart pounding, praying to anything that would listen that had just been a nightmare and not a vibe.

He was pretty sure it was a nightmare, but that didn't change how terrifying it was.

He checked the clock.

3:13 AM

Cisco stared at the ceiling in the dark, debating if it was likely that he'd be able to fall back to sleep. It didn't take long to realize that answer was no.

He completed his morning routine four hours early, walking in to STAR labs at four in the morning. It was hardly the first time he'd been in this early, but after that nightmare it was just—eerie. Cisco walked in to his workshop and rummaged through the pile of 'Things Harry is going to look at,' until he found the cursed object in question. He set the ring aside and grabbed his goggles. He put them on and touched the suit.

The vibe was simple, He watched as Thawne saw the face he would one day snatch for himself, opening the pipeline cage they'd put him in.

No killing.

No Thawne in the present.

Cisco sighed in relief and took his goggles off, not as surprised to see Harry leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed as he should have been.

"No Thawne then?"

"Nope. Just a nightmare."

Cisco folded the suit and turned his back to Harry, stashing the thing back in the box he'd found it in.

Cisco didn't think Harry could or ever would properly appreciate the amount of trust that took—turning his back.

"What are you doing up?" Cisco asked as he reorder Harry's to do list.

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry shot back.

Cisco rolled his eyes, "We just established it was a nightmare."

"Did we?"

Cisco turned back around to Harry, done with putting everything back in order and stood with his back to the workbench, arms crossed.

"Yes, now stop avoiding the question."

Harry actually smiled. He did that far more now with Jesse safe and nearby.

"I got an alert on my phone. I put laser sensors on all the main entrances."

Cisco raised an eyebrow, "You know Barry has a habit of burning those things out within a couple of days right?"

"It's when the doors open, not when someone walks in."

Cisco's other eye brow raised to meet the other.

"And for things that don't open doors?"

"Won't catch anything shorter than Barry, but I've got normal sensors just above Barry's height. It's better than what we had. And it's daughter proof," Harry paused, smirking to himself, "for the moment."

"Oh? Jesse the type to disable security to get out unannounced?"

Harry raised an eye brow without saying anything. Not that he had to, she had already proven herself to be an extremely smart teenager.

"Well, thanks then. For the moment."

"Mmhmm. Now are you going to tell me why you keep glancing behind me?"

Cisco stopped, not even realizing what he had been doing. He debated pushing his luck and dodging the question, but Harry had just actually answered his question, and upgraded security... without telling anyone.

"Nightmares of Thawne killing me are a dime a dozen," Cisco looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath before looking back up, "Thawne killing you was a new one."

Harry left the doorway, making his way over to where Cisco stood with his back against the work bench Harry had partially taken over.

"As you can see, I'm very much alive."

Cisco nodded as Harry made his way into Cisco's space.

"Yup. I can definitely see that."

Harry got closer, but instead of looming over him with his height like normal, Harry leaned back. Carefully telegraphing his movements, Harry placed his right hand on Cisco's crossed arms.

Cisco released his arm to Harry, cocking his head to the side, wondering what he was doing.

Harry grabed Cisco's hand, taking the first two fingers and placed them on the pulse point on Harry's other wrist.

Harry's heart beat. Strongly.

Cisco hadn't realized his shoulders had been as tense as they were until they dropped in relief. Cisco closed his eyes at the sudden change, his head falling forward unintentionally, right on to Harry's chest. He froze, not realizing that Harry had been that close. Harry's heartbeat spiked, but he didn't move.

"Jay may have been a pain in my ass, but he didn't deserve to die like that."

"No one does. It's quick though, at least."

Cisco sighed, realizing where the nightmare came from. He'd swapped Thawne with Zoom and Harry with Jay… Or Cisco-2. Same situation.

Cisco inhaled deeply before raising his head back up, releasing his grip on Harry's wrist, realizing only after he did so that he'd gripped Harry's wrist in the first place.

They both dropped their arms, but neither of them moved until Cisco slowly raised his eyeline from Harry's sweater covered heart to Harry's eyes, already looking at him. Harry averted his eyes as he started to, or at least attempted to speak.

"I'm not—I don't—If—If you ever—It helps Jesse sometimes, and me. It helps. So…"

It was odd seeing Harry get so flustered over something. And he was definitely flustered.

"I'll let you know. Though you seemed to know what I needed before I did."

Harry shrugged, "Contrary to the popular belief that I do nothing to dissuade, I do notice things. Sometimes."

Cisco huffed in amusement, not really sure what to do with any of this. Last time he checked there wasn't any kind of protocol or policy for any of this that wouldn't make human resources cry in despair. But Harry was trying, and he was behaving. His daughter truly a balm to Harry's sanity. The least he could do was reciprocate. Not that he thought Harry would ever be in a position to want or need that kind of reassurance. Then again, until less than an hour ago Cisco never thought he'd need anything of the sort either.

"Same, you know."

"Hmm?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows, apparently unsure as to what Cisco was referring.

"Ya know, not that it's likely you'd ever need it from me. But same, if you ever need to…"

Cisco winced. He sounded nearly as incoherent as Harry had, then again Cisco wasn't caffeinated and it was four in the morning.

Harry ducked his head a little practically glaring at Cisco's hand currently resting, palm down on the work bench. Lips pursed, Cisco lifted it, intending to charade checking a pulse, but before he could do so Harry grabbed the proffered hand and quickly found Cisco's pulse.

Harry seemed to almost deflate, locking his knees to stay upright. If Cisco hadn't had nearly the same reaction himself, he'd think Harry was being overdramatic.

Cisco was curious as to what could have possibly brought Harry to the same place Cisco had been. He wondered why Harry would even need that reassurance, but he didn't ask.

They stood there for a moment more before Harry let go of Cisco's wrist.

"I'm going to," Harry motioned out the doorway.

"Go get some more sleep Harry."

"You're welcome," Harry threw over his shoulder as he walked out.

Cisco snorted and smiled, eyeing the cot in the back. A few more hours for himself couldn't hurt either.

For now, Cisco would let sleeping bears lie, whatever the hell this had all been. He hoped to high heaven that it wouldn't end up biting him in the rear later.

* * *

Turned out later wasn't that much later. And biting him in the rear—well that was debatable.

Harry had aborted an attempt to reach out when Jesse was going through the blood transfusion after the V-9 injection. Cisco noticed though. He still wasn't really sure about how to go about whatever the hell this was, but what he did know was Earth-1 socially acceptable shoulder pats. So that's what he did, and he left his hand on Harry's shoulder for a moment.

Harry raised the arm not hooked up to the blood draw and similarly patted Cisco's hand, leaving it there for a moment, to curl his hand around and check for a pulse. It was only half a second before he pulled away and Cisco followed suit. Caitlin giving them both an odd look.

Cisco was absolutely certain he had a pulse, and that Harry didn't need to check his pulse to know that. Cisco probably had as odd of a look on his face as Caitlin did.

There were a few moments in the following weeks like that. Subtle, but there. Cisco hadn't needed it, but saw little harm in helping ground someone who was—someone who was becoming his friend.

After Griffin Grey Cisco had needed it but he hadn't needed to ask, not that he would have. Probably. Maybe. Ish. Cisco hadn't thought anyone saw it, though it was arguably the most blatant show of whatever this was in broad daylight. Nightlight?

Regardless Jesse had apparently picked up on it and cornered Cisco in his workshop while Harry was elsewhere.

"So, I'm gonna guess you don't know what you're doing."

Cisco turned around in his chair to see Jesse with her arms crossed, rocking back on her heels with a less than impressed look on her face.

"Okay, I get that Well's insulting my intelligence is just a part of my life now, but could you at least keep it out of my workshop?"

"I'm taking about the heartbeat thing with my Dad."

As embarrassed as Cisco felt, though he didn't know why, his interest was immediately peaked. Answers were good.

"I'll admit, in this one instance, that you are probably correct."

"Yup. So I'm not going to ask how this came up, but I want to make sure you have some idea of what Earth-2 western social culture is like."

"I am all ears," Cisco nodded, waiting for more.

"Okay. So. Cliff notes version. Not necessarily accurate to all Earth-2, but at least to my Dad and I. Generally, trading heartbeats is kept between close family and friends."

"Trading heartbeats?"

"When one person allows another to take their pulse as a confirmation of life. It's always one, the other or one after the other, never at the same time."

Cisco looked at the ceiling to process that before looking back at Jesse and asking, "Why not?"

Jesse smirked, "Checking each others pulse at the same time is for people in relationships. It's a promise to share a heartbeat. It's a promise to share life. Most often followed by Earth-2's version of asking someone to go steady. Asking someone to be their heart or heartbeat and the one being asked either tugging their arm away or requesting the option not asked for from the asker."

"That sounds excessively complicated," Cisco blinked several times, shaking his head.

"It's not. We're getting off track. Were talking trading, not sharing. Every time my Dad lets you take his pulse, he's telling you that he trusts you with his life.

"If he didn't explain anything to you, then he knows that's not what you mean if he's ever taken your pulse."

Those both gave Cisco pause. All of it did really, but—maybe Harry did understand how much trust it took to turn his back to someone. Maybe Harry was returning the sentiment? That didn't explain why Harry would ask to trade his though.

"Why would he ask me?"

"Support or reassurance probably. Quicker than a hug, but more intimate than a pat on the back. I couldn't tell you for sure. But he trusts you with his life. Whenever he offers, or whenever you ask, just keep that in mind. It's important."

Jesse nodded and walked back out, apparently having said her piece.

Trading Heartbeats then. He could work with that.

* * *

Snow noticed first. Harry knew she noticed. She didn't say anything though, not until they'd traded heartbeats without their normal layers of subterfuge and discretion after Zoom's dead-adjacent death.

Up until then they'd been discreet. He'd made sure he'd been discreet. Ramon had been less so, perhaps. Likely because he didn't understand the ramifications of searching for proof of another's life force. Not that Harry had gone out of his way to explain anything. Not that he'd ever explain why or for how long he'd needed that reassurance from Cisco but never thought he'd get.

Harry knew Ramon didn't know. Only Jesse knew really, and that was simply due to her sharing the same predilection towards the need for reassurance and affection in smaller ways. Jesse was as subtle as Harry was. She only ever asked before bed. Harry only asked in the morning.

Proof of life was a way of life that hadn't been in common use for as long as vampires had been extinct on Earth-2, nearly a century.

Asking for proof of life back then from anyone other than family, as the history books told it, had been a social faux pas.

It's something you only ever asked for from family. It's something you only ever offered to family. Proof of life was precious.

Really though, as much as proof of life was an outdated form of reassurance, it remained an easy way for those not of the mind to give out hugs in droves to show affection.

That was really the difference between Jesse and himself in that one regard. For her, trading heartbeats was a form of friendly affection to those who didn't like excessive physical contact. For Harry, proof of life meant trust.

As it was explained to Harry by his grandmother of the old ways,

'You'd trust someone enough to know they wouldn't decapitate you if they were alive and you were dead.'

'You'd trust someone enough to know that they wouldn't drain you if you were alive and they were dead.'

It was ancient and outdated and Harry, raised old school in a line of people raised old school, thought he'd left the sentiment to die when he was old enough to read an anatomy book.

It had taken hold again when Tess had shared her views on it,  
  
'For close family.'

'Something to be traded between those you would not just die for, but those you would live for. Not just survive for, but to face the future without blinking.'

That second reason was one of the problems that Jesse had taken with Turtle. That was the first night Jesse hadn't asked to trade heartbeats.

Her words hadn't gotten through his need to save her. But her not asking to trade heartbeats—he understood then just how badly he'd fucked things up. It wasn't until their discussion after Griffin Grey's death that she asked again.

Now, as Snow asked the question she'd been sitting on, with everything that it meant but Harry wouldn't recognize, he knew he was likely completely and very thoroughly fucked.

"So. What's going on with you and Cisco?"

"Nothing is going on, I assure you," Harry took a sip of his coffee and looked out one of Jitters recently repaired windows.

"Right. He said the same thing, but a lot less convincing. You might want to make sure you're both on the same page."

"It's not like we're holding hands," Harry deflected, rolling eyes for added effect before looking back at her, unamused.

"No, you're checking each others pulse." Snow squinted her eyes at him over her coffee cup, probably hiding a smile, "Some people get off on that."

Harry choked on his coffee, spluttering, "That is not remotely—It's just—That—No."

"Oh. When would you check my pulse then?"

Harry stuttered incoherently, nsure how to get out of this before landing on, "In a medical emergency."

"I've watched Cisco and you check each others pulse at least once a week with only a few medical emergencies to speak of."

She said it as a statement. Without judgement or bias. It made her a tremendously effective scientist and an even better physician.

"It's like a hug."

"Is it?"

"Yes. Snow."

He said it sharply and she gave him a hard stare. Like she was trying to dig into his brain. She had clearly figured otherwise or she would have asked to trade heartbeats herself.

For all intents and purposes, as far as Harry was concerned she'd more than earned that trust. Everyone on Team Flash had. Still, he'd rather stick to real hugs and handshakes with everyone else. He trusted them. He'd probably die for them. But living for someone was entirely different.

Harry met her gaze, knowing what he said wasn't the whole truth. But he really wasn't in a position to think about why it wasn't the whole truth.

He averted his gaze, admitting defeat.

"You care about him?"

Harry looked back at her, "I care about all of you. Didn't intend to, but I do."

"We love you too Harry. But it's different."

He swallowed, bowing his head.

"There are far too many reasons it can't be."

"Then stop confusing Cisco and stop torturing yourself."

He raised his head to see her looking at him compassionately.

"You are wise beyond your years Dr. Snow."

"It's not the age, it's the mileage."

Harry snorted and nodded in agreement.

"That it is."

Harry sighed leaning back, breaking his own heart. As much as Jesse had suggested he stay here on Earth-1, he had to go back home. Harry hadn't spent so much time getting his daughter back, just to send her on her own way.

* * *

When they came back, Cisco never asked so Harry never had to try and likely fail to refuse.

Given Barry had fucked with the timeline, this Cisco may have never known what it was like to trade heartbeats, or maybe he'd finally figured out it meant more than Harry ever implied. He wasn't sure which option was worse.

Regardless he'd thought he'd been off the hook and that he'd keep his heart in it's own locked box, never to see the light of day, seeing as it apparently didn't want to fade.

That had been an incorrect assumption.

Harry woke up in the STAR Labs infirmary after far too long in a Gorilla cage to see his wrist held securely in the grasp of a sleeping Ramon. He was in a chair on one side of the cot and as he turned his head to the other side, he found an amused, very awake daughter in another chair.

Fuck.

Harry banged his head against the tilted mattress and did his best to not jostle the young man awake, very well aware that trying to close Pandora's box had been naïve at best and pointless at worst.

"We should move back to Earth-1," Jesse whispered, he thought he'd imagined it she was so quiet, but he looked over at her and she continued.

"Wally's here, Cisco's here. Everyone is here. Earth-2 moved on without us Dad. Earth-1 hasn't, there's someone else with your face, yeah. But they miss us."

"Wally?"

Jesse rolled her eyes, "even if it doesn't last, no one missed us on our earth. Not my friends, not STAR labs, and not Central City."

"I'll think about it," it was the most he would commit to but Jesse wasn't done.

"Dad, what was the first thing you did when we got back from finding out the timeline was different here?"

Harry closed his eyes. Grodd had asked for him specifically, but he could have put it off. He could have sent someone else and spent his time with Jesse, like he should have.

"I ran."

Jesse looked behind Harry, "I don't think you need to run any more Dad."

"This isn't—He doesn't know."

"I told him, after I saw you two, after you got kidnapped."

"You might not have, the timeline…"

"She did." Harry blinked and nearly gave himself whiplash turning to see Cisco fully awake. Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"You two will always have a home here. If you want it."

He still couldn't get anything out, and Cisco didn't let his wrist go, but he did bring his other arm up like an offering.

That was different, but he couldn't articulate it. Sharing heartbeats was different than trading heartbeats. Feeling each others heartbeats at the same time, like Cisco was offering.

"That's for a promise Cisco. I told you that." Jesse spoke in her most serious voice, it was her Jesse Quick voice.

"I remember."

"Ramon, I'm…" Harry wasn't saying no, but there were so many reasons not to say yes. There were so many reasons why this was a terrible fucking idea, not the least of which was the age difference.

"You can do better." Is all he ended up saying, because he wasn't strong enough to say no.

"Define better Harry."

"Your age."

"Is that it?"

Yes. But that one thing encompassed so many things. Harry felt stuck. He couldn't say yes. He didn't want to say no.

Harry opened his mouth to try and articulate, but Cisco let go of his wrist instead. Harry felt his heart drop into his stomach for a moment but Cisco didn't remove his other arm, and Harry greedily accepted, latching his first two fingers on to Cisco's pulse.

Slowly Harry's mind came back to himself. He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until he opened them. Cisco was smiling softly at him. He didn't look offended or hurt. Harry was trying to decide what the hell to say after that, but again came up empty. He hated it when this happened.

Harry let go and took a deep stuttering breath. He was prepared to try again when Cisco spoke,

"Just know it's on the table. I'll go set the Roomba on your rooms, in case you two decide to stay."

Cisco got up from the chair and started to walk out when Jesse made herself known again, something Harry couldn't for the life of him possibly explain how he'd forgotten.

"Cisco?"

He turned around at the doorway, "Yeah?"

"Would H.R. Be next door to us?"

Cisco coughed, covering a laugh, "Yes he would."

"How attached to the drumsticks is he?"

"Very attached."

"Kay." Jesse nodded her head smirking.

When Cisco was well out of earshot, Jesse spoke up again.

"You didn't say no."

"I didn't say yes."

"She wouldn't want you to stay miserable Dad."

Harry's heart clenched, knowing full well who 'she' was.

He was there when her heart stopped. He felt it stop. The ambulance was too late to do anything. He'd never metaphorically let go. Physically, he'd had to. But emotionally, he couldn't.

He couldn't. He just couldn't.

* * *

After successfully sending an army of Gorillas back to Earth-2, had Cisco not already been gunning for Harry, he would have continued trying, in his own nerdy way, to woo Gypsy. They would have been like fire. It would have burned hot, and either exploded, burned down, or burned out.

Gypsy was a hot variable while Harry was a cool constant.

Between vibes of their old timeline, Flashpoint, and their current timeline, in which they were actively attempting to screw with the future rather than maintain it, Cisco wanted a constant. He knew more than most that Harry wasn't necessarily the best option. He knew Harry probably had more hang-ups than just their age difference. But his heart didn't care. Neither Jesse nor Harry made a move to go back to Earth-2. Just another nail among many pinning Harry to his heart.

Things didn't change that much between them in the weeks that followed, until Jesse knocked H.R. out while Cisco and Harry tried to physics Wally's and Barry's way out of the Speedforce.

The only thing that changed really was how close they stood together on purpose rather than just out of necessity when working on projects. They still bickered incessantly for the fun of it, trading heartbeats all the while. So no, things haven't really changed, but Cisco was still falling further anyway. 

Falling for Harry had been a long slow decent up to and including Bi panic that simmered down to Demi panic (still a little Bi,) and learning to pick up subtle cue's from Harry as well as Harry picked them up from Cisco.

A year and a half of a crawling fall landed Cisco halfway down on an interdimensional ladder, waiting for Harry slowly following behind on the other side. Cisco could wait. He would wait. Jesse's safety always had and always would come first for Harry. Cisco accepted that before he'd even met Jesse, before he'd even started to fall.

And Jesse's safety, after her run in with Savitar, meant leaving.

Cisco found Iris and his three speedsters in the Speed lab. He was fully intent on herding them back to his workshop for some last minute adjustments before Jesse and Harry left for Earth-3. That was until he walked in to see H.R. looking like the Cheshire cat less than a foot away from Harry who looked prepared to murder.

Iris and the speedsters previously in question looked a bit shell shocked so they were going to be no help finding out why the two Wells' were about to Death Match. Cisco just cut the tension and asked,

"H.R. what did you do?"

H.R. turned his head away from Harry to face Cisco, "Pissed Harry off apparently. All I did was state a fact."

"More of a Hot Take," Iris added.

"No I said—" H.R. began, and Harry attempted to interrupt.

"If you," H.R. covered Harry's mouth with his hand before continuing, startling him,

"—It's not something he doesn't already know. I said 'Harry, Cisco doesn't need you. He just needs someone with your face to be his muse.' Got his hackles all raised up as you can see." H.R. removed his hand and Harry had gone from angry murderous to quiet fury. Before anyone died Cisco did his best to derail everyone.

"Uhuh Okay. Part A. True. Do I need Harry? No. Do I want Harry? Yes. Part B. False. You're more of a sounding board than a muse. Also face doesn't matter, you look nothing alike."

"Um. We're genetically identical," H.R. bobbed his head up and down as if trying to make a point simply from moving his face around.

"And you look nothing alike. Moving on. Speedsters back in the workshop in five minutes please. I want to triple check everyone's suit is on the same page.

"Harry please don't kill H.R. and H.R. Harry will be out of your lack of hair shortly, could you NOT antagonize him while he's still here?"

"As you please Francisco."

"I said NOT antagonize."

"I'm not antagonizing, I'm making him jealous to speed things along. Your slow burn is killing the rest of us."

Cisco pursed his lips as everyone's faces passed from confusion to realization back to confusion.

"Why would that make me jealous?" Harry finally asked, to which H.R. could have taken the out, but didn't.

"Do you not have the movie The Dread Pirate Roberts over here?"

Cisco rolled his eyes and shook his head not waiting around for Harry to make the connection and went back to his workshop to wait for them. Iris ended up coming with trio and given what he'd left them all with, he didn't blame her.

The final update was more for Cisco than for the speedsters which he explained to them in dry detail. It went quickly and thankfully no one mentioned the prior conversation in the Speed lab.

"All right everyone's suits are synced."

Cisco would have given them a final overview but he saw Harry once more in the doorway to his workshop.

"And that would be our cue to leave." Iris said, the grin she'd been suppressing the entire time finally breaking free. Harry stepped in as Iris and then the speedsters made their way out. Barry was out last, but stopped in front of Harry his face as serious as Barry could manage.

"If you hurt him, Joe will kill you and I'll hide the body."

Cisco eyebrows shot up in surprise but Harry looked like he'd almost expected it.

"Noted."

"Why are we threatening Jesse's father?" Wally asked from the hallway, his voice pitched slightly higher than normal.

"Just looking out for Cisco," Jesse answered him. Wally squinted his eyes and after a moment they opened comically wide.

"Oh!"

"Out." Barry shooed them out like the mother hen he could be.

It was like the first time they'd done this, only this time Cisco offered first, and Harry took his wrist and checked his pulse. Sighing Harry slid his hand down into Cisco's and raised it to his lips.

Cisco inhaled sharply in surprise.

"I'll be ready soon, if it's what you still want." Harry let Cisco's hand go and offered his own, which Cisco took without a second thought.

"Yeah. That's not going to change." Cisco checked his pulse and brought Harry's hand up to his lips in turn, grinning when his pulse spiked at the contact. Harry smiled softly, nodding his head.

"Alright."

* * *

Harry and Jesse returned when they were called upon. Harry to convince Tracey to help Savitar, Jesse came with him.

There were too many close calls and improbable wins to count. And incomparable losses.

They hadn't had many moments together to just breathe and every moment that Harry had wanted to reach out but hadn't for the sake of time and place compounded relentlessly.

He'd come to his decision a week ago but had put it off. A mistake he regretted dearly.

After returning to Earth-1 every moment more that the promise Cisco offered lay untaken was another moment of frustration and fear.

With Star labs destroyed by the Philosopher's stone, Snow gone, and H.R. resting six feet under, Harry and Cisco got as far as through Cisco's apartment door when everything went to hell.

And then Barry Allen was gone. The young man who Harry had come to think of as—as a—if he'd had a son, Harry hoped he'd be a lot like Barry.

It took two days and many tears to get back to the precipice, and many many traded heart beats to keep Harry sane. Cisco matched him ask for ask and offer for offer. If that was anything to go by then it was probably just as helpful to Cisco as to himself.

"Couch or Bed?" Cisco asked after they entered Cisco's apartment, this time alone. The first time they'd been with Jesse, not that they'd stayed for more than a moment after lightning caused earthquakes.

"I have a choice?"

"Yes." Cisco smirked, a challenge if Harry ever saw one.

"Don't offer the better option if you're not willing to share." Harry had no interest in being apart from Cisco right now if he didn't have to be.

"Oh, it will be sharing. I ain't taking the couch."

"Bed then," Harry answered.

Cisco nodded, and then sneezed, "Mmm, shower first. Then bed."

"Save some for me." They were both covered in dust from the day. Cleanup at the labs was going to take a while.

"Some what?" Cisco asked, and Harry rethought how that could have been taken.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Water."

It was a quick in and out for Cisco, then Harry. All Harry wanted to do was pass out at that point. But this was the first time they'd been alone over the course of five nearly nonstop days, and there was a promise to make.

When he was dressed, rather than get in on the other side, Harry walked over to Cisco, still awake but barely, and sat next to him. Cisco smiled dreamily reaching out for Harry to take his pulse, which he did.

He offered out his own arm without letting go and he didn't think he'd ever watched Cisco go from extremely tired to eye-openingly awake so quickly.

"Harry?"

"I've been sure, I've been ready to say yes for over twelve days. I—" Harry was about to give Cisco an out, be it timing, which undeniably sucked or place, which wasn't any worse than the Star labs infirmary. But it wasn't necessary.

Cisco reached out to take Harry's pulse as Harry took his.

Shared heartbeats and shared intents.

Cisco sat up and with the hand Harry still held on to he brought it up to Harry's neck and leaned forward. Harry did likewise and met him half way.

The moment their lips touched it was like electricity shot from his heart to his stomach. It was stomach twisting and it was a relief and Harry wanted more. But Cisco was important. This needed to be done right.

Didn't mean he couldn't kiss Cisco within an inch of his life.

He could feel Cisco's heartbeat skyrocketing the deeper and longer the kiss went on. Harry knew Cisco would feel the same from him.

He'd forgotten this. But at the same time he wasn't sure he ever knew this.

Maybe. But her soul was resting. Had been for a very long time.

Cisco was right in front of him and very much alive and worth every moment of attention Harry could give.

Harry knew with everything that he was, that he could and would devote the rest of his life to this young man who saw him, found his faults, and wanted him anyway.

This young man who had already proven several times over that he was more than willing to protect both Harry and his daughter, and who in turn they had done the same.

Only when they couldn't get enough oxygen through their noses did they part, though they didn't part far.

"I love you Harry," Cisco gasped out.

Harry swallowed, still gasping for his own breath, "As I love you."

Harry listened to them both get their breathing under control, until Harry could say it in one breath.

"On Earth-2, to start dating, we um—"

"—Jesse explained everything to me after the Griffin Grey incident Harry. Just ask me."

"Of course she did," Harry's eyes dropped before he caught himself and looked back at him. "You asked first. Any preference Ramon?"

"Nope."

"Well then, Cisco Ramon would you be my heartbeat?"

Cisco smiled, "Only if you'll be my heart."

"For as long as you'll have me," Harry felt something wet on his cheek, slowly falling. Cisco wiped it away.

"I'll probably end up asking you for forever."

"Not if I beat you to it," Harry replied, a challenge of his own. Cisco laughed and leaned his head into Harry's hand.

"Come to bed Harry. We need sleep."

Despite everything, despite the loss, they both slept well that night.

* * *

Not that Team Flash would ever know it, but a man and his thinking cap with his wife and her high tech chair watched them. They stared on in horror as Harry, Jesse, Cisco, Joe, Wally, and Iris brought Barry back far too early, and at the location they were expecting, not the one DeVoe had planned for three months in the future.

DeVoe, as it turns out, made a very silly miscalculation. One that would take him at least a decade to compensate for.

He hadn't accounted for emotions.

And though DeVoe may have once known, he knew no longer just what the whims of the human heart were capable of—when those whims were shared.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have not had a fic write itself like this in years.  
> 6k over the course of a week. Pretty sure that's a personal record.  
> Somehow Joe nor Julian made it in ☹  
> I hope others can enjoy it and the concepts within as much as I do.


End file.
